


Jezera

by tesalutat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Poetic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesalutat/pseuds/tesalutat
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrangeová, Rita Holoubková a příběh, který se mohl stát.





	Jezera

1962

Bylo mi jedenáct. 

Typická scéna, stejná každý rok. Měsíc nad jezerem, tisíce svící plující stropem, shluk natěšených dětí v identických hábitech. Na první pohled identických – na jednom záplata, na druhém stříbrná přezka. Není to proti pravidlům. 

Prochází uličkou pronásledovaná pohledy, každý, každá zírá. Co je tak zajímá na malé holce? Co na jméně? 

Mě nikdo neznal. Nikdo se nedíval. Bylo to tak lepší?

***

1964

Bylo mi třináct.

Každý den stejné drama. Desítky hlav natěsnaných v chodbě, pohyb, ticho v halase. Barvy čtyř kroužků. A když si hraješ v jiném, všichni lapají po dechu. 

Černé oči, které se nedívají, ne skutečně. Přehlížejí, pozorují. Nepamatuje si.  
Já věděla. Jak se člověk může topit a nevědět o tom? Ale jezero mlčí. 

***

1966

Bylo mi patnáct. 

První zkoušky dospělosti? Zdá se. Desítky hlav skloněných nad stolem. Milióny vlasů. Takové ticho, že proráží bubínky. Všichni sedí blízko. Jen jedna židle až příliš daleko. 

Co uděláme pro svá jezera, pro své černé oči.  
Letěla jsem ke hvězdám a skončila v něčí kapse. 

***

1968

Bylo mi sedmnáct.

První slunečný den. Paprsky mají znamenat štěstí. Pro šťastné lidi. V dešti se nejlépe sbírají polibky. Kolikrát stačí zavřít oči? Pětkrát, tisíckrát. Snad po tisící prvé. 

Jezero otevřelo oči. Vidělo komára lapeného ve vlnách. Pohltilo ho.  
Byla jsem tak neviditelná, až mě chtěla. 

***

1970

Bylo nám devatenáct.

Fádní zátiší stolku v předsíni. Několik lesklých časopisů. Záblesk novin. Těžítko tak zaprášené, že se v něm všichni utopili. Hromádka dopisů, které se vrátily nedotčené. Nezanesené pohledem. 

Listy papíru unesou vesmíry. Elementy momentů. Konečků prstů, špičky jazyka.  
Nikdy jsem nemyslela, že se vrátí. Ale co kdyby. 

***

1981

Bylo nám třicet. 

Kulisy vesnického hororu, každý ví, že se něco stane. Blesky tančí, vítr zmítá alejemi. Měsíc nad jezerem. Krev na konečcích prstů sevřených v pěst. Dvě postavy stojící u okna, jako na pozadí. Poprvé to dává smysl. 

Hladina tak průzračná, že bylo vidět na dno. Černé oči. A ty modré.  
Slíbila jsem, slíbila jsem, že nikdy nedám náš vesmír. Ten, co rozervala. 

***

1996

Bylo nám pětačtyřicet. 

Zákulisí prodaného života. Na kuchyňské lince málem prázdná láhev od bourbonu, žádné nádobí pro žádného obyvatele. Jen sklenice málem plná, odložená na parapetě. Zvuky vody na scéně. 

Zapomněla, jaké to je, dívat se a vidět. Už jen hmatá jako kočka. Černé oči popraskané bouří.  
Nikdy mě nemilovala. Ale já ji nezradila.

**Author's Note:**

> Bellatrix a Rita se obě narodily v roce 1951.  
> Setkání v roce 1981 se odehrává po tom, co Bellatrix mučila Longbottomovi.  
> Setkání v roce 1996 se odehrává po Bellatrixinu útěku z Azkabanu.


End file.
